fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek:Wyjątkowy bukiet
Przebieg akcji Część 1 - Szok, po spotkaniu i "Applejack". Death Star, tuż po wyjściu z sali przesłuchań udał się do swojej posiadłości w Canterlocie. Nie był to może dom, w którym canterlocka elita chciałaby zamieszkać, lecz jemu w zupełności wystarczał. Często mawiał, że spróchniałe gzymsy tego domostwa oddają mroczną osobowość jego właściciela i ukazują umęczenie jego duszy. Gdy znalazł się już w swym cienistym salonie, gdzie każde okno przysłaniały kotary w odcieniach czerni, spoczął w fotelu przy barku z alkoholem i nalał sobie sporą szklaneczkę "Applejacka". Zawsze wolał ten trunek od cydru, którym tak zachwycały się inne kuce. Sącząc powoli łyk po łyku pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach nad tym co spotkało go na przesłuchaniu. :- Jak to możliwe, po tylu latach ? - pytał sam siebie Death. :- Tyle czasu czekałem na ten dzień, lecz teraz to chyba już nie ma sensu minęło tak wiele czasu, że to co do niej czuję, nie będzie mieć dla niej, żadnego znaczenia. - mruknął w przestrzeń pokoju. :- Wciąż jest taka piękna i ten jej głos... - rozmarzył się - muszę natychmiast pogadać z Domivickiem . W tym samym czasie Domivick i jego młodzi przyjaciele Stanley i Ene, kończyli sprzątać salę po przesłuchaniu. Gitarzysta starał się uspokoić i delikatnie usunąć z sali niedoszłe wokalistki, które załamane swą przegraną w castingu, oblegały studio płacząc i chlipiąc. Ene i Stanley wypytywali zaś zwyciężczynię o jej zainteresowania i inne tego typu sprawy. :- Masz cudowny głos Cassidy, nie wiem czy do końca pasuje on do muzyki Deathstars, ale nie mnie to oceniać, na pewno Death osobiście powiadomi Cię o wygranej w castingu. Zresztą zapytaj Domivicka jak już się upora z tymi smutnymi klaczkami. Powiedz dużo poświęcasz czasu na ćwiczenie strun głosowych, by osiągnąć taki efekt? - spytał Stanley. Zanim Cassidy zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Ene już pytała o to co ją interesowało najbardziej: :-Twoje włosy wyglądają cudownie! Nie są co prawda w moim stylu, ale i tak Ci ich trochę zazdroszczę. Jak o nie dbasz, zakręcasz je czy masz tak naturalnie? :- Stanley'u, śpiew jest dla mnie wielce odprężający, kiedyś uczęszczałam na zajęcia śpiewu, śpiewałam nawet w chórze, ale to już było jakiś czas temu - odpowiedziała Teto łagodnie się uśmiechając. :- Zaś, co do Twojego pytania Ene, to moje loki są naturalne, jednak ułożenie mej fryzury zajmuję mi chwilę. Dziś mam już w tym wprawę, gdyż czeszę się tak odkąd pamiętam. - dodała po chwili. :- Nie zamęczajcie już tak naszej nowej gwiazdy dzieciaki - krzyknął z oddali Domivick. Zamknął drzwi za ostatnią zasmuconą i mokrą od łez klaczą. Po czym ruszył w ich kierunku swym nonszalanckim krokiem. :- Cassidy, myślę że na dziś już jesteś wolna, podaj mi proszę swój numer i weź sobie ze stołu wizytówkę, czy jak tam to się zwie, w każdym razie masz tam numer telefoniczny, dzięki któremu można się z nami zgadać. :- Jutro spotkamy się, by obgadać szczegóły. Może uda mi się umówić Cię na spotkanie z naszym mrocznym liderem. - dodał po chwili, kierując całą przemowę w stronę lekko zdezorientowanej już nadmiarem wrażeń klaczy. W tej samej chwili gdy gitarzysta kończył wypowiadać ostatnie zdanie, zadzwoniła komórka Cassidy: :- O przepraszam wszystkich, że to nam przeszkodziło, faktycznie muszę się już zbierać. Dziękuję wszystkim, za szansę jaką mi dajecie i do zobaczenia jutro Domivicku.- to powiedziawszy Casiddy opuściła salę przesłuchań i szybko odebrała telefon. ---- Część 2 - Upiorność i czysta słodycz. Kilka godzin po przesłuchaniu, lider z gitarzystą wreszcie się spotykają w cienistej posiadłości Death Stara. :- Co cię tak wywiało stary, ta młódka była świetna, ja i młodzi byliśmy pod wrażeniem, a ciebie tak nagle zabrakło? - spytał Domivick, wciąż zaskoczony zniknięciem przyjaciela. :- Jak ci to wyjaśnię, to padniesz więc lepiej od razu się połóż. - odparł Star swym jak zwykle spokojnym, lekko znudzonym głosem. :- No gadaj, znowu wciągnął cię mrok twego domostwa i pociąg do "Applejacka" jak widzę - odrzekł zniecierpliwiony Domivick wskazując na barek i pustą już szklankę stojącą obok opróżnionej do połowy butelki. :- Ta młódka, jak ją określasz, nie jest mi wcale tak mało znana jak sądzisz, znam ją już całkiem dobrze, a właściwie kiedyś znałem. - powiedział Death i znów pogrążył się w zadumie, bezwiednie unosząc butelkę, by znów zapełnić szklankę. :- Nie mów, że to ta klacz, której tyle lat szukasz, jest taka słodka, że wręcz nie pasuje do naszych klimatów... i weź daj już spokój tej butelczynie, tylko powiedz coś więcej o swojej zadumie - rzekł gitarzysta chwytając lewitującą pod wpływem magicznej aury butelkę "Applejacka". :- Sam w to nie wierze Domivicku, ale to ona. Na Celestię nie wiem czy to cud , czy moje życie znów ze mnie drwi. - mruknął cicho Death Star. :-Stary, czemu ty zawsze masz jakieś wątpliwości, los ci zsyła twoją wymarzoną pannę, a ty jak zwykle widzisz problem. Jak opowiem o tym młodym to padną, idę po nich zadzwonić, zara tu przylecą.- stwierdził Domivick, kierując się w stronę telefonu. :- Dobrze, zrób tak, mogą się przydać do moich planów - wyszeptał Death w mrok swego salonu. Wprowadzeni już trochę w temat dawnej miłości Deatha, Stanley i Ene zbliżali się wolnym kłusem w kierunku jego zniszczonej czasem wilii. 400px|right|thumb :- Ale jazda, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że taki mroczny gość jak Star może być zabujany w takim kimś jak Cassidy. Są niczym upiorność i czysta słodycz jak coś tak sprzecznego, może się w ogóle łączyć ? - pytała brata podekscytowana Ene. :- Może zabujał nie jest najlepszym określeniem, ale ten kontrast w ich osobowościach jest wręcz szatańsko ciekawy. - odparł siostrze Stan. : :- Na Celestię jaki dziś upał mam nadzieje, że Death ma w domu jakieś napoje poza tymi w barku. - westchnął zmęczony gorącem młody ogier. :- Nie narzekaj Stan, może będzie miał choć twój ukochany drink "cybernetyczny, błyskawiczny cydr" - roześmiała się jego siostra. Gdy dotarli na miejsce drzwi domostwa otworzył im Domivick. :- No nareszcie jesteście, gdzie się tyle włóczycie, ile można na was czekać? - pytał ich udając zdenerwowanie. W czasie gdy nasza grupka ustalała wszystko i starała się uknuć plan jak nie spłoszyć swej nowej wokalistki, Cassidy szykowała się na spotkanie z Domivickiem. Miała nadzieję, że lider zespołu, tajemniczy Death Star też na nie przybędzie. :- Cóż czas już iść moja droga, dziękuję, że mogłam się u Ciebie zatrzymać na te parę godzin. Z nerwów wyszłam zbyt wcześnie na to spotkanie, a głupio by było tak krążyć wokół kawiarni. Całe szczęście, że mieszkasz tak blisko centrum. - podziękowała swej przyjaciółce. :- Och nie ma problemu kochana, zawsze jesteś dla mnie miłym gościem. Nie wiem zupełnie czym się tak stresujesz, przecież już wygrałaś ten casting? - spytała zdziwiona niepokojem Cassidy klacz. :-To chyba, przez to, że nie poznałam wczoraj osobiście lidera tej grupy - Deatha Stara. Już samo jego imię wywołuje u mnie dreszcze, pewnie przez to odczuwam taką tremę. - tłumaczyła młoda wokalista. :- Nic się nie martw wszystko będzie dobrze, zadzwoń jak już będzie po spotkaniu i nie stresuj się tak, skarbie. - starała się ją pocieszać przyjaciółka. W kawiarni wszystko poszło zgodnie z umową, Cassidy i Domivick pojawili się prawie jednocześnie i od razu przeszli do sedna sprawy. Siedząc przy stoliku omawiali sytuację zespołu : :- Jak wiesz, zostałaś oficjalnie przyjęta do zespołu Deathstars, papiery dostaniesz dziś od lidera i wszystko będzie cacy - rozpoczął rozmowę jak zwykle wyluzowany Domivick. :- To oznacza, że on tu do nas dołączy? - zapytała lekko zestresowanym głosem klacz. :- Nie, nie, załatwicie to na naszej pierwszej próbie na którą zabiorę Cię po tym spotkaniu, mam nadzieję, że masz na to czas, bo to jest bardzo ważne? - pytająco ostrzegł gitarzysta. :- Oczywiście, że mam!- powiedziała z uśmiechem i entuzjazmem, którym zaskoczyła samą siebie. - Wiem, że pierwsza próba jest bardzo istotna. Kiedy się na nią wybieramy? - spytała. :- Możemy już za chwilę. - odrzekł wesoło Domivick. - Tylko jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, Death chciał bym Cię spytał, czy znałaś może kiedyś ogiera imieniem Debonaire, ponoć Twoje tajemnicze zniknięcie, bardzo odmieniło, życie biedaka. Pamiętasz, go może? :- Debo, czy znałam Debo, skąd wy o nim wiecie? - pisnęła całkiem zaskoczona pytaniem i wytrącona nim zupełnie z równowagi. :- O, po reakcji wnioskuję, że pewnie pamiętasz. Nie denerwuj się tak, ja nic nie wiem o tej sprawie - skłamał ogier - Wszystkiego dowiesz się od Deatha, jeśli oczywiście chcesz, a teraz już się zbierajmy. ---- Część 3 - Zderzenie z duchem przeszłości. W sali prób było już kilka osób, gdy weszli do niej Domivick i bardzo zdenerwowana Teto. Siedzieli tam strojący instrumenty członkowie zespołu i oczywiście zawsze tu obecni Ene i Stanley. :- Dobra kochani, przedstawiam wam naszą nową wokalistkę sesyjną. Jak wiecie, Death napisał kilka utworów w których ma mu wtórować delikatny wysoki głos klaczy i to właśnie ta ślicznotka będzie się tym zajmować - ogłosił na przywitanie Domivick. :- Ooo miło nam poznać!!!! - krzyknęli wszyscy zebrani (poza rodzeństwem). :- Dobra, dobra powitanie zaliczone, a teraz musimy wziąć się do pracy, dlatego na chwilę, proszę was wszystkich o wyjście z tej salki i zajęcie się sobą, bo Cassidy musi mieć, gdzie się rozśpiewać, a przez wasze gadanie nie można usłyszeć własnych myśli. - rozporządził gitarzysta. Gdy wszyscy wyszli, wszyscy poza Ene, która skryła się w kotarach wiszących w oknie sali i miała nadzieje, posłuchać czegoś ciekawego zanim ktoś ją odnajdzie, Domivick ruszył w stronę stojącego opodal okna stołu. :- Uspokoiłaś się już troszkę, więc możesz zacząć rozgrzewać struny głosowe. Chcesz jakiś tekst piosenki, czy zaśpiewasz gammę, albo coś swojego? - spytał Domivick, przeglądając kartki rozrzucone na blacie. :- Możesz mi dać jakiś tekst, jeśli to nie problem, a ten Death to kiedy przyjdzie porozmawiać ze mną, mam do niego kilka pytań? - odrzekła pytająco klacz. :- Myślę, że wpadnie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem próby, miał przynieść te nowe teksty o których już wspomniałem, pewnie pogada z Tobą jeszcze zanim reszta zbierze się na powrót w salce. Co do tekstu to nie ma tu nic co gramy, ale masz może ten - przesunął kopytem w stronę Cassidy parę kartek - to piosenka, którą stworzyłem razem z Ene. Tekst jest jej, a muza to moje dzieło, tytuł to Jisatsubushi. Mogę Ci zagrać na gitarze, a Ty zaśpiewaj. - powiedział, biorąc swoją nową gitarę. Gdy Cassidy kończyła śpiewać ostatnie wersy, w drzwiach salki pojawił się oczekiwany przez nich lider zespołu - Death Star. :- Stary, zostaw nas na chwilę samych, mam parę spraw do obgadania z naszą nową wokalistką - powiedział Death do Domivicka, nie odrywając oczu od loków Cassidy. :- Ok mistrzu, już znikam.- odrzekł gitarzysta z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach. Odłożył swą gitarę pod ścianę i wyszedł z salki spokojnym krokiem. :- Witaj. Tutaj masz wszystkie papierki, które musisz podpisać. - stwierdził Star, kładąc na stole szeleszczący plik dokumentów. :- Śpiewasz całkiem dobrze moja droga Cassi.- dodał po chwili. :- Casii, tylko jedna osoba, zwracała się do mnie w ten sposób, znasz go.....Na Celestię? - krzyknęła zszokowana Teto. :- Och Cassi, droga, słodka Cassi już lepiej mi się przyjrzałaś ? - spytał retorycznie zbliżając się do niej - Czy już mnie poznajesz, czy przeraża Cię mój nowy dla Ciebie styl bycia, ale skoro tu jesteś to raczej nie powinien. - zaśmiał się swym ponurym śmiechem. :- Na Celestię...- powtórzyła Cassi - Debo to naprawdę Ty, tyle lat Cię szukałam! - krzyknęła z radości, podbiegając do niego by go przytulić. Debo, a właściwie, Death Star odsunął się jednak znacząco, by powstrzymać ten spontaniczny gest. :- Daj spokój, z tą udawaną radością - powiedział z lekką irytacją w głosie - nie znasz mnie, minęło tyle lat, że to co było nie ma już raczej znaczenia. Zapoznaj się z tymi tekstami zanim przyjdą chłopcy - rzucił jej stos zapisanych kartek przed kopytka i wyszedł z salki. :- Debo!! Pozwól mi choć wyjaśnić - jej krzyk zmienił się w szept, gdy trzasnęły za nim drzwi. W pokoju prób nastała cisza, przerywana tylko cichym łkaniem, pozostawionej w stosie kartek, oliwkowej klaczy. Smutek, tak ją oszołomił, że nie zauważyła nawet wyłaniającej się zza zasłony Ene. Ta zaś podeszła i objęła ją kopytkami, pomagając przy tym wstać z podłogi. :- Zabiorę Cię dziś do siebie i wszystko mi opowiesz, widzę że czujesz się tak, iż przyda Ci się przyjaciel, chętnie za niego posłużę. - powiedziała Ene do płaczącej, ogarniętej smutkiem klaczy. :- To takie straszne, nie mogę tego zrozumieć, czekałam na tą chwile tyle lat, ale to nie tak miało wyglądać, zupełnie nie tak. Celestio czemu moje życie to ciągłe pasmo ciężkich prób!!!! - wyła już z rozpaczy Cassidy, gdyż wydawanych przez nią dźwięków nie można by już nazwać płaczem. ---- Część 4 - Moje życie, moje decyzje. Wieczory w Canterlocie są zazwyczaj piękne i wesołe, wypełnia je gwar rozpoczynającego się właśnie nocnego życia. Nie wszyscy jednak mogą się bawić tak dobrze, jak większość nocnych imprezowiczów tego miasta. Jedni, ponieważ takich dokonali wyborów, inni bo ktoś wybrał za nich. Death Star, oczywiście należał do tych, którzy zawsze sami decydują o swoim życiu, imprezowanie w gronie przyjaciół nie było dla niego. Po pierwsze, nie miał wielu przyjaciół, gdyż nie przepadał za towarzystwem, po drugie, Ci których miał nie byli wstanie zmienić jego podejścia do zabawy. Ten wieczór, był podobny do innych w jego mrocznym życiu, różnica była tylko jedna, wreszcie ją spotkał i teraz pił, bo jego duma kazała mu wszystko pogmatwać jeszcze bardziej, zwykle zaś pił z tęsknoty za nią. "Applejack" w butelce i szklanka to jego jedyni wieczorni towarzysze :- Jesteś głupcem Star - prawił sam do siebie - Twoja duma i zawziętość zniszczą Cię, dobrze o tym wiesz, więc czemu ranisz siebie i ją? To zbyt okrutne, nawet jak na Ciebie. Jesteś głupcem i tyle. W domu Ene, smutku było równie dużo, a może nawet więcej. Cassidy podzieliła się z nią historią swego życia i mocą swojego smutku. Ene, zaś pomogła znaleźć, sposób na próbę rozwikłania jej problemów. :- Napisz mu to wszystko co mi powiedziałaś, jeśli nie chce Cie wysłuchać, to przeczyta co chcesz mu przekazać, ja już tego dopilnuję.- pocieszała Ene - obiecuję Ci, że przeczyta to co mu napiszesz. :-Może masz rację - odrzekła Cassi przez łzy - w końcu nie mam już nic do stracenia. Masz jakieś kartki i coś do pisania. :- Zaraz czegoś poszukam, poczekaj tu na mnie i przestań już płakać, wszystko się jakoś ułoży. - powiedziała Ene i wyszła poszukać potrzebnych rzeczy. Death też podjął tego wieczoru, ważną decyzje na przyszłość, jednak jej konsekwencje miały być jasne dopiero następnego ranka. Tej nocy, spał po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna spokojnym snem małego źrebięcia. Nazajutrz, gdy jak zwykle salka prób wypełniła się członkami zespołu, brakowało tylko jednej osoby - lidera. Jednak nie to zwróciło uwagę wszystkich obecnych, ponieważ w oczy ich tuż po przekroczeniu progu salki rzucał się widok, całkiem zaskakujący jak na to miejsce. Na stoliku przy oknie, miast walających się jak co dzień stosów kartek, leżał wielki bukiet różowych i czarnych róż, a w nim bilecik z napisem: center|thumb|500px Litery na bileciku były wciąż jeszcze wilgotne, lecz nikt chyba tego nie spostrzegł. 400px|center|thumb Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki